


Child of Shadow

by MockingjayWannabe



Series: The Four [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depressing, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockingjayWannabe/pseuds/MockingjayWannabe
Summary: Everyone knows their place in Sadaria; the once rich land now riddled with poverty and starvation. They are all sorted by their magic - the Enchanters; the Combators; the Talentless; and the most powerful of all, the Hunters. Everyone is one of the four. No one steps out of line. No one is an exception.However, thirteen-year-old Arta Raenn knows that she's unlike the others of her wealthy Enchanter family. Fourteen-year-old Arvin Orsin doesn't want the scholarly life that's been laid out for him. Thirteen-year-old Cala Gladair wants nothing more than to break free of her slave-like life as a Talentless, and all thirteen-year-old Helio Jakah wishes for is to see the world outside of the Manor's walls.And though they never actually expected their wishes to come true, some unexpected help pulls through, bringing the four children into the Joined Hands Organization and away from their would-be fates - though not without a price. She and her new four companions must now travel across the warring world in a show of unity and peace to pay off their debt to the Joined Hands. At first, the four just want to be free of their debt, but what if bringing the world together is what they're made for?





	Child of Shadow

Sadaria - a magical, parliamentary country. Under the rule of Head Governor Tobias Savachev. Apart of the Ancient Lands Pact*, Council of the Ancient Lands*, Council of the Nine Nations*, League of Combators*, Panel of Enchanters*, and the International Board of Sports*. Currently at war with Tylaethis, allied with neighboring country Orain. Three-fourths of the population have magic. The people believe in several gods and monsters.

Flag: a silver background with a bronze Chaqui bird in the middle of it, a black S dangling from its talons, gold vines wrapped tightly around it. 

Fun fact: the people say that Sadaria would have long won the war if Head Governor Savachev wasn't so moronic. They are angry at him, as they used to be the second richest country in the world, but nine years of war has stressed the country and taken its toll on the common people. Many want to overthrow him. 

~~~

Tylaethis - a technology run, presidential country. Under the rule of President Alexander Grenfell. Apart of the New World Association*, International Board of Sports, and the Council of the Nine Nations. Currently at war with Sadaria, allied with northern country Quara and the Islands of Zeineth. The people of Tylaethis are non-magical, non-religious.

Flag: a green banner with a gold sun rising above a bronze horizon.

Fun fact: while Tylaethis is at war, its people are not very affected by it. They live semi-normal lives in the New Age, with only a small cut on food rations, proving that President Grenfell does have his country's best interests at heart and tries to keep their lives pleasant.

~~~

Orain - a small, agricultural kingdom. Under the rule of King Eron The Fourth and Queen Precifina. Apart of the Nine Nations and International Board of Sports. Currently at war with Tylaethis, allied with Sadaria. The country was promised the Starburst Islands by Sadaria for its help in the war. The people are all non-magical people. They believe in Sadaria's gods but have their own monsters. 

Flag: a light blue background with three intertwined pieces of yellow wheat in the middle, bending towards the right, golden grains flying in the wind.

Fun fact: Orain actually does not like Sadaria very much. They think that the ancient country is vain and prejudiced, unwilling to accept the fact that technology is on par with magic and the Golden Age has to go. Prince Hesquet, the youngest of the elderly Queen and King's seven children, talks about other ways to get land for planting crops besides relying on Sadaria to give them their prized islands after the war. He talks about using magic.

~~~

Quara - a harsh, dictatorship country. Unwillingly under the rule of Lord Hesperian, who is friends with President Grenfell. Apart of the International Board of Sports, League of Combators, Council of the Nine Nations, and the Council of the Ancient Lands. Currently at war with Sadaria, allied with Tylaethis, and grudgingly with the Islands of Zeineth, who they believe to be their lesser. Almost all are Enchanters, and some are rumored to have magic. They believe in their own gods and monsters.

Flag: seven snow white mountains printed on a black, starry sky, two big white eagles flying around a blue moon.

Fun fact: They are distanced from the rest of the world, considering themselves to be superior. Temperature often below freezing, so the people have adapted to the cold. They have strong Combator magic, and it is rumored that those who are descended from the Great Ice Lord, a powerful and respected warlock in Quarian history, have ice magic.

~~~

Anchais - a peaceful, chiefship country. Under the rule of High Chief Harvoid Ludovic. Apart of the International Board of Sports, Council of the Nine Nations, honorary member of the Council of the Ancient Lands, and Panel of the Enchanters. Not at war with any other country yet, but is leaning towards Sadaria. Very few in Anchais have magic, though they are all from old bloodlines that are tied with the gods. They believe in Sadaria's gods and monsters.

Flag: In honor of their High Chief, the Anchaian flag is snow white with a stone gray trim and a big pale white diamante in the middle, surrounded by five smaller diamonds. 

Fun fact: Anchais is actually split into five main parts: Rune; Chiva; Castello; Hale, and Morllux. The five parts are split into more little pieces, each controlled by a Chief. The Small Chiefs are controlled by five Middle Chiefs, the same ones that control the five main pieces and each Small Chief in it. The five Middle Chiefs all follow the orders that the High Chief, Harvoid Ludovic, gives to them. High Chief Ludovic is the richest man in the world, as he discovered the Diamante Caves, full of naturally carved diamontes, in Northern Anchais as a coal miner. 

~~~

Leath/Cylith - an unoccupied piece of land, recently deemed safe. Sadaria wants to call it Leath, and Tylaethis wants to call it Cylith. The two countries are currently fighting over its ownership. The land is fruitful and populated by healthy animals.

Flag: None.

Fun fact: it has been fifty years since the Scarring of the Ghouls, and Sadaria has deemed it safe to go explore once more, though everyone knows that it's just an excuse for them claim another country. Sadaria's Captin Mortilus Leath landed and traditionally stuck the flag in the ground, claiming it for Sadaria. On the other side of the world, Tylaethis was signing the paperwork that affirmed the piece of land was their's, which they named Cylith, after the first man to set foot on Tylaethis. At the next Council of the Nine Nations meeting, both countries announced that Leath/Cylith was theirs. One year after the meeting (which quickly escalated into a heated argument), and two months after the Battle of Blood and Tears, war broke out 

~~~

Jakalep - a Pharaoh ruled country, filled with scorching hot deserts. Been under the rule of old Akhom the Eagle for fifty years. Apart of the Ancient Lands Pact, Council of the Ancient Lands, Council of the Nine Nations, International Board of Sports, League of Combators, and the Panel of Enchanters. Aren't apart of the Tylaethis/Sadaria war, as the Pharaoh is in no shape to lead armies into battle. The people have Enchanter and Combator magic, but it's different since they need to say words of power and call themselves magicians instead. They believe in their own gods and monsters.

Flag: an eclipsed sun on a background of simple black.

Fun fact: There's lots of tension among the noblemen as the Pharaoh is getting slower and more senile by the day. His first wife had passed without bearing any children; the second gave birth to two sons, but they died at birth, and the third gave birth to one, but he died on a hunting trip at age fifteen. He has no heirs, no siblings to give the thrown to, and many want to simply overthrow the Pharaoh.

~~~

Merral - a country split in two. Used to be ruled by old King Scorpio, who thought he wasn't going to have any sons, so he gave his kingdom to his much younger brother. But after he died, Queen Alhena did have a son, and Merral was split into two - East Merral supported Scorpio's brother, Prince Aries, while West Merral voted for the King's son, Prince Castor. The country has been in a civil war for three years, and are now taxed with the consequences. Apart of the Council of the Nine Nations, Council of the Ancient Lands, Panel of Enchanters, and International Board of Sports. About two-thirds of the Merral population has basic magic, able to levitate and control the elements. They believe in Sadaria's gods and monsters.

Flag: As tradition goes in Merral, with each new King, the flag changes to their liking, usually symbolizing something. The flag during King Scorpio's reign was a vertical black scorpion on a background of yellow, balancing a white star in its pincers. Prince Aries' flag is a white ram flying through a blue sky, the golden sun between its horns. Prince Castor's flag is a silver archer on a background of green, about to fire with a golden bow and arrow with a shining white star for the arrowhead. 

Fun fact: The Royals of Merral are always named after some constellation or star, and their flag usually has to do with suns, moons, stars, and other astronomical things. Prince Castor's flag is thought to be a gender-bent version of the constellation Huntress, a young girl flying across the sky in a flowing white dress, shooting an arrow. The arrowhead is the brightest star in the constellation, called Artemisia.

~~~

Kenyth - a technology run, modern country. Under the rule of President Lucas Aro. Apart of the New World Association and Council the Nine Nations. Not apart of the Sadaria/Tylaethis war or the Civil War. They were once part of Anchais, but when they tried to break off, they went to war and lost. Many years laters, after the reigning High Cheif had passed, they were able to finally achieve their freedom, moving to the piece of land that is now Kenyth. The people believe in a few gods, but don't have any magic.

Flag: an overlapped white sun and black moon, like a Venn diagram, with a bronze star in the overlapped part. 

Fun fact: After they achieved their freedom, reigning President Ian Williams tried to conquer the piece of land connected to Kenyth. He sent three ships to find them a safe place for settlers and traditionally plant the flag down in the ground, claiming it for them. The three ships arrived and they set up camp. However, at midnight, everyone was awakened by terrible screams. They saw ghouls, the part of the soul that remains after death if intentions and thoughts are malicious enough, tearing into the sailors' bodies. They fled, but not before the ghouls were able to kill four. On the way back to Kenyth, almost all the sailors fell sick and died from the plague. Only five were left to tell the tale, and soon after, they too got the plague and died. The incident is dubbed, "The Scarring of the Ghouls".

~~~

Guang Guo (Kingdom of Light) - an ancient, magical country. Under the rule of Emporer Qui Honglei. Apart of the Ancient Lands Pact, Council of the Ancient Lands, Council of the Nine Nations, Panel of Enchanters, and the League of Combators. Not apart of the Sadaria/Tylaethis war nor the Merral Civil War, though they have shown favor to Sadaria, as they have the same beliefs about stopping the New Age. All magical people. Believes in several of their own gods.

Flag: a red and gold Guang Guo dragon flying through picturesque mountains, pale blue waterfalls winding its way down and several wispy willow trees dotted around, the top consumed by a fuzzy gray fog. Normal people from Guang Guo can wield the elements and fly once they train at a temple, but those born in the Imperial family are born with the gift to summon Yunqi, the dragon of luck, once in their life, to their aid when they desperately need it.

Fun fact: It is believed that Guang Guo is the oldest country yet, as their history dates back further than any other. People assume that all the first adventurers and conquerors set off from Guang Guo. Not much is known about Xeryn or its inhabitants since they cut themselves off from the rest of the world. Normal Xerynians can wield the elements and fly once they train at a temple, but children of the Imperial family are all born with the gift to summon dragons. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frosted Sea - the sea between Quara and every other continent. Named the "Frosted Sea" for its ice-glazed waters and the mile long iceberg tips poking out.

~~~

Starburst Sea - the sea between Orain and Sadaria. Named for the Starburst Islands in the sea.

~~~

Sea of Blood - the sea between Sadaria and Tylaethis. Also known for the Sea of Tears, for the heartbreak and sorrow that happened there. Named for the midnight battle in the sea (previously named the Lunaw Ocean) where Tylaethis and Sadaria fired cannons at each other's ships blindly. No one knows which country started the taunting the other, making the other lose their temper, nor do they know who started firing. Many died in the confused battle, and their blood painted the sea red for months.

~~~

Coraline Sea - the sea between Sadaria and Anchais. Named for not after the thriving marine life under the water, but Coraline Dutana, the greatest skald to have ever lived and traveled the seas with her Chief. With her last breaths, she asked for them to take her upon the Swift Stroke - the very ship that she had her first journey as a skald - and bury her in the sea, alongside with the plants that she was named after.

~~~

Kunjing Sea - the sea between Guang Guo and Jakalep. No one knows what "Kunjing" means for, but it is rumored that it's Ancient Xerynan (the language that they speak) for "woes".

~~~

Cursed Sea-the sea between West Merral and Leath/Cylith. Before Merralians discovered the thin strip of land that connects Merral to Leath/Cylith, the king had sent sailors to go claim the neighboring land for him. However, after they made camp at the land's edge, which would later be called the Shore of a Thousand Bones, mysterious figures appeared. The sailors later claimed that the figures were the angry spirits of the original people on Leath/Cylith, and attacked them for trespassing onto their land. The spirits inflected sickness on the sailors, and by the time they had sailed back across the treacherous sea, only five had lived to tell the tale. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

River of Night - the river that separates East Merral and West Merral. Named for its inky black water, so dark that at night that any torch, flashlight, or lantern only illuminates about a one-foot radius. The only source of light you have is the moon and stars, brightly and clearly reflected in the river it looks like your boat is sailing in the sky, alongside the clouds, moon, and stars. However, the beauty can often distract the sailor long enough that they crash into rocks, and the contrasting blinding light and inky darkness can trick them into seeing things, too. 

~~~

نهر من أي وقت مضى المتدفقة (The Ever-flowing River) - the great, winding river in Jakalep where Mbizi, a poor farmer's son, dehydrated from hours of working in the scorching in the sun, stumbled into the river, only to find it bone dry. The land had been going through a drought for a year now, and when Mbizi looked to his side, he saw children of all ages lying on the ground, digging through the dirt of the river trying to find water. Enraged by the cruel nature of the gods, he looked up to the sky and shouted at the gods to make it rain. When he got no response, he cried out that he would do it himself, and willed with all his might for the sun to go away and let it pour water. For a moment, nothing happened, before a dark shadow passed over the sun, and everything cooled down. The people looked up in shock at the moon blocking the sun, witnessing the first ever eclipse to happen, summoned by a mortal. Then water began to fall down from the sky in steady streams, then lakes, until no one could even breathe in the rain. They watched the lake fill with unnatural speed and got the flood of their lives. Since then, there hasn't ever been a flood in the village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Islands of Zeineth - thirteen islands that had broken off Anchais about a century ago. Each island has its own president - Marcus Moore, Raven Alaski, Rayburne Harrison, Charles Ruddin, Amanda Wells, Lucille Clarke, Hunter Price, Bertie Gonzalez, Noah Noel, Nora Noel, and Jace Eryx. Apart of the International Board of Sports and the New Age Association. Currently at war with Sadaria, allied with Tylaethis and Quara. Very few from Zeineth have magic, and they are sent to Anchais to study it from birth. Believes in the same gods in monsters as Anchais.

Flag: a banner split into three equal sections with the colors, blue, black, and purple from left to right. In the middle is a single silver megaherb flower, surrounded by frilly leaves.

Fun fact: When the Islands of Zeineth broke off of Anchais, they claimed that each piece was their own. However, the Islands are not part of the Council of the Nine Nations, for while they claim they're their own country, seven countries, including Anchais, disagree. 

~~~

Starburst Islands - twenty-one islands that are dotted around the sea in starburst patterns. They either broke off of Orain or Sadaria, but is now owned by Sadaria, most of them used for vacations. The islands will be Orain's if Sadaria wins the war with Orain's help. Named for their sea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

*The Ancient Lands Pact is a pact between Sadaria, Jakalep, and Guang Guo. The three countries swore to never use and/or accept technology. 

*The Council of the Ancient Lands (CAL) is a council where the oldest countries - Sadaria, Quara, Merral, Jakalep, and Guang Guo - meet and discuss problems. They usually concern temples, gods, and/or the problems of technology. Anchais is an honorary member because while they are a country that dates back further than most, they have never shown particular hate towards the New Age nor obsessed with keeping the old one. This means representatives from the country can come and observe but aren't able to add their input.

*The Council of the Nine Nations (CNN) is kind of like the United Nations, though it's more of a place where the representatives' debate than talking about world problems. Every country is part of it. The Islands of Zeineth are not part of the Council, because while they claim they're their own country when an earthquake caused thirteen pieces to break off of Anchais, seven countries, including Anchais, disagree. 

*The League of Combators is a building in Quara where thirty chosen Combators (or Combat magicians, as those from Jakalep, call themselves) from each country come and talk about the education of Combators, share battle strategies, and/or good-naturedly challenge each other to a fight for honor. Surprisingly, their similar talents and hobbies over-shadow the hate for those from different countries.

*The Panel of Enchanters is a group of Enchanters who meet monthly to duel in a temple in Jakalep. The members despise each other, doing whatever it takes to win. The Panel was discontinued when all representatives from Sadaria and Merral dropped out, as their country needed all hands to help the war.

*The International Board of Sports is a place where those in charge of famous teams come and meet in Tylaethis to talk about the progress of sports. There are representatives from each country.

*The New World Association is where the leaders from Tylaethis, the Islands of Zeineth, and Kenyth meet up on one of the islands Tylaethis own and talk about the New Age, what goods and bads they can do, and how to exceed it.


End file.
